The Fifth Egg
by White Grains of Sugar
Summary: Have you ever seen the cards for Shugo Chara and noticed a new egg (If you haven't go online NOW and look up Shugo Chara fifth egg images)? Amu has given birth to this chara and her world turns upside down! It's harder for Amu because her chara changes are the same unless she wears a different color X pin. Will the guardians accidentally misread this HELP ME WITH GENRE PLEASE!


**I do not own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!**

"Amu-chan!" exclaims the pink chara for the billionth time. "Wake up!" She, with the help of Miki and Su, pulled the covers off their sleeping bearer's body. The 3 charas gasped. Even Dia opened her eyes in shock. The girl in the bed, Hinamori Amu, moaned.

"It's too cold," she muttered as she brought her knees to her chest, but they did not reach all the way. A oval shaped object lay between her thighs and her stomach. Without even opening her eyes, she knew what it was. She knew better not to yell a 3rd time but…

"Another one! Aren't 4 enough!" Amu suddenly got up and felt the egg. It was warm, just like her other charas were. Amu's 4 current chara floated to the egg to get a better look. The pattern of the egg was just like Ran, Miki, and Su's. The egg was grey. In the black stripe were a line of crosses. Above and below the big, black stripe was a thin line, going around the egg horizontally. Questions raced Amu's mind. _What do crosses have to do with cards!? Why a fifth one!? What will she be like!? Is it just me, or does this egg remind me of Ikuto? Why does that perverted cat have to pop in my head at a time like this!?_ Suddenly, the door bursts open. Two adults rushed into Amu's room, a worried look on their faces.

"Amu-chan, are you okay!?" Amu's mother asked in a panicked voice.

"Is there a boy in here!?" her father asked, holding a bat in his hand and looking alert.

"Ah, no!" Amu said quickly. "It was, uh, just a spider! And I, uh, scared it away!" The Hinamori parents glanced at each other.

"Amu-chan, are you hiding something from us?"

"Eh, err…" Amu looked around the room, searching for a miracle. That's when green, blinking number caught her eyes. "I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed, running away from her parents and the impossible question to answer.

Amu kept running towards the school building. The piece of toast she was eating flew out of her mouth, but she kept running. Her charas were behind, struggling to catch up since somebody left them alone to carry an egg the size of them. All of a sudden, Amu collided with a younger boy and they both fall on their butts. Amu got up first.

"Sorry!" she said as she held her hand out for the boy. The boy took it.

"You better be!" he yelled. "Watch where you're going, JIGGLY OBAACHAN (grandma or old lady)!" '_O-o-obaachan! Oh, you, I wish I could just, UGH!' _Amu thought.

_"Then why don't you?"_ said a voice. Amu looked around, confused. The charas stared at the egg, which was now shaking.

_"From a girl who won't, to a girl who will, CHARA CHANGE!" _Sparkles burst on Amu's X-clip, but no difference could be seen. The only thing that changed was her act. Amu shook her arm and opened up her hand, causing the little boy to fall on his butt, again.

"Hey! What the…" Before he could finish, Amu's placed her leg on his chest.

"Watch it," she said in a monotone voice, "I was just about to walk on you, squirt." Amu kicked him aside. "You better watch were you're going. I'm a black cat who's path you do not want to cross." With that sentence the boy was out of there faster than you can blink, and sparks, again, exploded on her X clip. Her four charas stared wide eyed at their bearer's behavior, but before they could ask what the heck happened, the grey egg started to float in front of her bearer. It shook and shook. _Crack, crack, crack._ It continued to crack until a tiny, witch like chara popped out.

"Konichiwa! Watashi wa Yuki, Amu's wish to be someone else!"

**Do ya like this one better? If you have no idea what I mean, I wrote the first chapter a second time. So, please review! Ja ne!**


End file.
